This invention relates generally to a hand tool of the type used to temporarily clamp together two articles, for example, for gluing, or to hold a workpiece for nailing or welding, and more particularly to a hand tool for the installation and proper spacing of elongated horizontally overlapping siding on a vertical framework having a quick-action bar clamp wherein the moving jaw can be rapidly advanced or advances in small increments of selectable length. The concept of a bar clamp is old and well-known. In recent years, quick-action handgrips have been incorporated for use in final tightening against the workpiece, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,315 by Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,137 by Sorensen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,722 by Sorensen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,313 by Pearson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,921 by Wallace. A disadvantage in these previous tools lies in the fact that none of the previous hand tools are capable of acting as a third-hand to assist the installation and proper spacing of elongated horizontally overlapping siding on a vertical framework.
The disadvantage of previous siding gauge tools, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,521 by Rempe and U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,160 by Rempe, lies in the fact that adjustment of the tool either totally absent or cumbersome and imprecise. Further, these gauge tools are not easily nor quickly disengaged, nor are they capable of being operated by a single hand.
What is needed therefore, is a hand tool for the installation and proper spacing of elongated horizontally overlapping siding on a vertical framework having a quick-action bar clamp wherein the moving jaw can be rapidly advanced or advances in small increments of selectable length, and is operable using one hand with complete control by the operator at all times.